


my church offers no absolutes

by agent_carter



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, get your shit together wolfie, mostly about Kala/Wolfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_carter/pseuds/agent_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kala’s heart breaks, a shudder goes through the cluster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my church offers no absolutes

When Kala’s heart breaks, a shudder goes through the cluster.

 

>>

 

Sun closed her eyes inside her cell, fists tightening until she felt her nails digging into her palms.

Nomi woke abruptly from a sudden burst of pain. Suddenly wide awake, she reached for Amanita, comforted that the pain she felt, while hers, was not _theirs_.

Riley blinked hard, refusing to let any tears fall but feeling them choke her all the same.

Lito, in the middle of shooting a scene, could no longer tell where his character’s pain began and Kala’s ended.

Will shuddered in his sleep. He didn’t wake, but his dreams turned dark and foul.

Capheus looked at the sky, concentrated on his best and warmest memories--his mother, baby sister, Jela--and tried to broadcast them to the other seven.  
  
Wolfgang felt it like an icepick to the brain, to the chest, to the soul.

 

>>

 

What Wolfgang wants is to be alone. What Kala wants is to never be alone again.

 

So she holds her breath and visits Sun, who lets Kala rest her head in her lap while she strokes her hair.

“He will come around,” she promises. It feels true, it feels inevitable--but mostly it just feels painful.

 

>>

 

Lito smiles at Kala when she visits him, because he knows all about how messy love stories play out, and understands that a bond this strong can’t be broken.

"He is not a good man," she says, and her voice breaks. "Not always."

"Neither was I," he says sadly. And he tells her--about Joaquin and Daniela. About Hernando. How he recognized what Kala was feeling because it was what he had felt on the day Hernando left him. How he couldn't have earned back his love at all without Wolfgang's help.

She kisses his cheek. He wipes a tear from her face.

Together they go to the Diego Rivera museum, and find Nomi waiting there.

 

>>

 

“Talk to him,” she advises. "Tell him how you feel."

“How _do_ I feel?” Kala asks helplessly.

Nomi considers the question, glancing at Lito.

“To me,” Nomi says slowly, “It kind of feels like you’re wilting.” She says it kindly, and when Kala cries, she adds, “But for something to wilt it first had to blossom.”

 

>>

 

Kala visits Will next. He hugs her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"He's killed people," she says, voice low. Will meets her gaze steadily.

"So have I."

"That's different," she insists. "For you it's about the law--justice--"

"It is for him too," he says. "Just in a different way." He doesn't like it any more than she does, she can feel it. But they all know the memories that Wolfgang has buried inside him. They know what his family did.

 

Will's hand in hers is warm, but the cold she knew was Riley's begins drawing them to Iceland.

 

>>

 

The snow crunches deliciously, their feet like six teeth breaking the skin of a vast white apple. Riley and Will don't hold hands, but Kala can feel them wanting to.

She knows they are restraining themselves out of respect for her. She wishes they wouldn't.

So she slipped one hand into Riley's, and the other into Will's as they walk.

 

>>

 

She goes to Capheus alone, and he takes her on his next bus ride, where she smiles at all the people who unknowingly sit beside her.

Some of the passengers talk to Capheus, and she listens with rapt attention to every story: one man going south to visit his son, an old woman returning to the village where she was born, a new mother bringing her baby to meet its grandparents.

It's clear they're all fond of Capheus, pressing money into his hands and wishing him well. Even a few who don't have payment leave other things instead: a carved wooden bowl, a woolen sack of berries.

As the sun sets they eat the berries together, and Kala laughs, wiping juice from her lips.

 

>>

 

When at last she comes home, there is already someone in her bed.

 

Carefully, she slips beneath the covers and brings their faces close together.

"Will you stay?" she whispers.

Wolfgang shudders, curls his hands around her, draws her close. It's not an answer, but it's enough.

 

>>

 

Around them, six other people feel the warmth of their bodies, their hearts, their happiness. And when Kala kisses him, they all feel that too.

**Author's Note:**

> *Went through and edited this, hope you like it :)*


End file.
